memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
United Federation of Planets
The United Federation of Planets is an interstellar nation-state composed of over 150 Member States, colonies, protectorates, and other planetary governments unified under the goals of universal liberty, equality, trade, exploration, scientific advancement, peace, and mutual protection. The most powerful state in local space, the Federation encompasses 8,000 light-years and is by far the largest state in the known Alpha and Beta Quadrants. The Federation, along with the Klingon Empire and the Romulan Star Empire, is one of the three traditional superpowers of known space. Unlike its traditional rivals who derive power from a single dominant species subjugating other races within the boundaries of their empire, the Federation's various Member States joined willingly and are equals in the Federation's democratic society. History The roots of the Federation's founding go back to 2155. That year, Captain Jonathan Archer of the United Earth ship ''Enterprise'' convinced ships from the Andorian, Vulcan, and Tellarite militaries to ally for the first time in history in order to help locate a Romulan drone ship that had been utilizing that era's holographic technology to attack ships from various states and frame other states for those attacks, thus creating extreme political instability. The Romulans in particular were attempting to provoke a war between the Andorian Empire and the Civil Union of Tellar, a war that Archer helped to avert. (''ENT'' episodes: "Babel One," "United," "The Aenar"). Later that year, United Earth Foreign Minister Nathan Samuels and United Earth Starfleet Command hosted a confrence with delegates from Earth, Vulcan, Andor, Tellar, Denobula Triaxa, Rigel, and Cordian. Samuels' goal with this conference was to create an alliance to be known as the Coalition of Planets that would help promote peace and trade on the astropolitical scene; the confrence was initially disrupted by the anti-alien terrorist group Terra Prime, and while there was a disturbingly large amount of xenophobic sentiment on Earth, the confrence was ultimately successful. In the late 2150s, the ongoing Romulan incursions into local space came to a head with the start of the Earth-Romulan War. The United Earth Starfleet and Romulan Imperial Fleet found itself engaged in a bitter, protracted interstellar war that would have reprecussions for centuries to come. The war eventually reached Earth itself before the Imperial Fleet was finally defeated at the Battle of Charon. Following the war, United Earth and the Romulan Star Empire negotiated a peace treaty over the still-new subspace radio that led to the creation of the Romulan Neutral Zone, which the Star Empire retreated behind for over a century. The war was officially over in 2160. (''TOS'' episode: "Balance of Terror"). :The role that the Coalition of Planets played in the Earth-Romulus War is unknown. In a parallel to the effects of World War II and World War III, the Earth-Romulus War would have important after-effects, as numerous states realized the need for unity in the face of the threats of Romulan and Klingon incursions. The Coalition wasn't enough; it had to be abolished and replaced with something else. Thus, the United Federation of Planets was founded in 2161 by United Earth, the Confederacy of Vulcan, the Andorian Empire, the State of Alpha Centauri, and the Civil Union of Tellar. (''TNG'' episode: "The Outcast", ENT episode: "Zero Hour", novel Articles of the Federation). The founding ceremony was held in San Francisco on Earth, and the Articles of the Federation -- also referred to as the Federation Charter or the Federation Constitution were signed by representatives from all the new Member States-to-be, including Capt. Archer. Early Federation presidents of the 22nd Century included Haroun al-Rashid of Earth, Avaranthi sh'Rothress of Andor, T'Maran of Vulcan, and Jonathan Archer of Earth. The Late 24th-Century (2376-2400) After the Dominion War, the Federation narrowly avoided a split due to a post-war economic bust. (''TNG'' novel: A Time to Kill) Politics The Federation is a representative democracy, with an elected president as the head of its executive branch. An election is held every four years, and a president may serve for an unlimited number of terms. The legislative branch is composed of the Federation Council, which is composed of one councillors from every Member. There is no limit as to how many terms a person may serve as councillor. T'Latrek of Vulcan, for instance, served on the Federation Council for nearly a century. Each individual Member determines how its councillors will be determined; the First Minister of Bajor, for instance, nominates that world's councillor and the Chamber of Ministers ratifies him or her, while the electorates of many other Members elect their councillors directly.